maracas y gutarra
by KCMS
Summary: me inspire con mi papa y su musica... es una cancion de joan sebastian...con otro artista escuchenla si no la conocen busquenla


**TÚ LA GUITARRA Y YO MARACAS**

Edward iba caminando tranquilamente cuando se encontró con Jacob un viejo amigo y además también estuvo de tras de la chica que él quería y con la cual termino casándose.

-Hey Edward eres tú?

-Hola Jack soy yo

-Vamos te invito una copa y charlamos

-Gracias pero no tomo

-Bueno… y un café?

-Bien vamos

-Sí, ay que recordar los tiempos de la prepa cuando teníamos 16

Así ellos fueron hasta un café, cuando se acerco la mesera para pedir su orden no los dejaba de ver con ojos lujuriosos, después de ordenar ellos comenzaron a hablar:

-Bien dime que a pasado con Bella

-Nada nos estamos vamos a divorciar, o eso creo

-Seguro te está dejando por ser infiel- el aludido bajo la cabeza avergonzado

-Bueno me vio con Tanya besándonos

-Te acurdas de lo romántico que era y siempre le regalaba grandes ramos de rosas-dijo Jacob

-Sí pero le gusto mas mis sencillos claveles

Siguieron hablando de otros temas, como sus carreras, futbol, música, pero Jack volvió al tema de Bella y dijo:

- Recuerdo que juntos le llevábamos serenatas tu tocabas la guitarra y yo maracas.

-Juntos hasta el balcón aquel.

-Ella 15 y nosotros 16.

-Te confieso algo solo por ser mi amigo… yo la dejo pero aun la amo mucho mas de cuando nos casamos, pero si ella ya no me quiere tiene derecho a ser feliz con alguien mas.-Dijo Edward con u tono lastimero en su voz.

En ese momento regreso la mesera les dejo una ronda de bebidas pues después de terminar el café pidieron algo un poco más fuerte.

-Bueno y tú que tal, como va tu vida con Vanessa

-Todo bien con mí adorada Nessie

-Me alegro por ti, de verdad debe ser muy feliz con ella

-Si no sabes cuanto

Jacob se quedo pensando un rato y después dijo:

-Hermano de verdad deberíamos llevarle serenata a Bella solo que ahora ya tengo alguien que me quiera y no sería en el mismo sentido de antes, por mi parte, pero por la tuya si seguiría siendo igual.

-Pues sería genial, con un clavel blanco, como hace tiempo, le pediría que no me dejara, que regresara a casa conmigo, le pediría perdón por haber besado a Tanya.

-De verdad solo la besaste?-pregunto el moreno

-Si fue solo un beso, y además ella se me lanzo, pero le dijo muchas cosas que no eran ciertas a Bella.

Así siguieron maquilando su plan de llevarle serenata a Bella.

-Tú la guitarra y yo maracas, conquístala, amala, como cuando teníamos 16.

-Está bien ella está en la casa de su papa.

Así el par de amigos se fueron hasta la casa del Jefe Swan, llevaban todo listo, Edward llevaba su guitarra y Jack sus maracas.

Comenzaron a cantar la canción que le cantaban años atrás, vieron como se prendía la luz de su habitación, y después como ella se asomaba por la ventana.

Cuando terminaron de cantar ella salió a la calle para verlos.

Cuando Bella vio a Edward corrió a sus brazos y este la tomo muy feliz de volver a estar con ella.

Después de que se separaron Bella saludo muy alegre a Jacob, y después los reprendió por haber estado tomando ya que sintió un ligero olor a alcohol, se separo de Edward.

Cuando se hubo ido Jack, Edward le pregunto si de verdad regresaría con él, y Bella le contesto:

-Claro, me volviste a convencer de que me quedara contigo y además te tengo una sorpresa.

Esta salió corriendo escaleras arriba, y sorprendentemente no tropezó como era su costumbre.

Al llegar abajo le dio a Edward un sobre con el nombre de un laboratorio. Cuando abrió el sobre y leyó en papel que este contenía, no podía creer lo que revelaba ese papel.

-Bella de verdad estas embarazada?

La aludida solo asintió con la cabeza y el ojiverde le pregunto:

-Desde cuando lo sabes

- Esta mañana Carlisle me mando los estudios hace un par de días y hoy me dieron los resultados, le pedí que no dijera nada, iba a buscarte y darte la noticia.

-Bella cómo pudiste creerle a Tanya sabes que te amo mas que ha nada en esta vida

-Sí pero me dolió verlos besándose, y más aun sus palabras. Pero después recapacite, y no puedo vivir sin ti, y no creo que me cambiaras por algo tan barato como Denali.

-Pues no tontita ya te amo tu eres todo para mí –se quedo callado un momento y después corrigió- bueno eras – Bella bajo la mirada y los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas, Edward al dase cuenta de esto agrego rápidamente-ahora también esta nuestro hijo.

Bella levanto la cara y sonrió ampliamente, se fundieron en un tierno beso y depuse subió un poco de tono, llegaron hasta la habitación de esta y cuando Edward dijo que no podían porque estaba Charlie, Bella le dijo que estaba fuera de Forks.

Así tuvieron un buen rencuentro y al otro día llegaron a su casa y fueron donde los Cullen y les dieron la noticia que por supuesto Carlisle ya sabía.


End file.
